


The Older Brother

by The_Fujoshi



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fujoshi/pseuds/The_Fujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May or may not be sad to you. Please tell me how it is. I would like to know how to improve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Older Brother

"Okay Dean. I'm going out now. I'll be back in a day or two. Take care of Sam." John whispered softly to his oldest son. Dean nodded his head not looking up. "Yes, Sir." But he heard no reply from his Father. Dean looked up, his eyes scanning the room for his Father. But he was no where to be seen. Dean made his way to his little brother's room. Dean spotted his Father talking to Sam. Dean caught a glimpse of his Father's smile. It was the first time he had seen his Father happy enough to smile. At that moment, Dean realized. Everytime John Winchester was with Sam,he was less stressed, less angry, less stern and happier than usual. It was like Sam was a source of happiness. But at the age of  8, Dean was not some kid who believed in magic. He Knew that his Father loved Sam more. John got up from Sam's bed. 

"Goodnight, Daddy."Sam said, smiling. "Goodnight, Sammy." John replied. Then, the soft voice of Dean said, "Bye Dad." Then, John's happiness vanished. "What did I say, Dean? You are too old to call me that." 

Dean felt a burning hatred inside of him. "Yes, Sir." he said curtly before turning on his heel and going to his room.

* * *

 

All his life, Dean tried to impress his Father. Make John proud of him. He did everything his Father asked without a question. But his Father had given all his affection to his younger Son, Sam Winchester. The one who never listened to his Father. The rebel. The one who left this Family. The one who wanted a normal life. The one who didn't return his Father's love. The one who didn't deserve it.

Yet, Dean loved his younger brother as hard as his Father. Sam was always protected. Though it seemed like John would chose Sam over Dean, he could never do that. _Never._ Dean looked so much like his Mother, Mary Winchester. He even acted like her. Her eyes, hair, affection and attitude were all passed down to Dean. And he hated that. It was a constant reminder that he could never get his wife back. 'At least I will be able to see her again, ' John mumured to himself as he recalled this. He could tell what Dean was thinking. He didn't have to ask.  But, he wanted to prove to his oldest son that he loved him as much. 'There is no turning back now, you have to do this' John thought to himself.

"Oh, that's not enough, John. You have to sweeten the pot."The yellow-eyed demon smirked mischievously. "I know that it's not enough. I know what you are thinking, what you want. I don't care. Take it. But, I want to  see Dean alive just once." John replied. 

"What is it, John? Don't trust me? After all we've been through? Oh well. Deal." he smiled devilishly and disappeared. 

_Okay, it's done. I owe him after all I have done to him. I hope he forgives me. I'm sorry Dean. You deserve better..._  



End file.
